The Bells of Notre Dame
by disneyfanatic09
Summary: Minister of Justice, Xehanort, placed twin boys into the bell towers of Notre Dame never to be seen after causing the death of their mother. Years later, Xehanort's plans will place Paris into an adventure it's never seen.  ON HIATUS


**Hey everybody! Since school's out now, I can work on my stories. So, I decided to start this one, and I'm so excited! It's basically a re-telling of Disney's The Hunchback of Notre Dame, but it will be very different. So, enough of me talking, here's the story:**

Disclaimer for the entire story: **I don't own anything you recognize from the story, except for the original characters that are very few. The things you recognize belong to their respective owners. Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue: Near the Steps of Notre Dame <strong>

The smell of freshly baked bread and rolls were enticing the little children in front of the baker's shop, which currently had its doors closed. The smell was sneaking through the cracks and openings of the windows and door. The kids' mouths were hanging down from their jaws, waiting for the door to open to them. Their toes were tapping in their woolen, worn shoes against the cobblestones of the Parisian streets.

"How much longer do we have to wait?" the small, redheaded boy Henri asked to the other three. He shuffled his hands around in his pants' pockets to keep from opening the door himself. The blonde girl next to him, Philippa, sighed at his impatience and slapped his shoulder.

"Mr. Merlin will open the door when he wants to, not at the annoyance of an eight-year-old," Philippa retorted back, gaining glares from Henri. She just ignored him as she suddenly heard some metal unlocking from the inside. All four of the children's eyes widen as they turned to the door. Their anticipation was growing as they watched the wooden door slowly open to the outside.

Standing in the wooden doorframe was an older man, with a long, snow white beard that reached his ankles in a point. He was wearing a long, white apron tied around another long, blue robe. Even though the kids had seen him many of times, they were still surprised at his pointed blue hat, almost as if it was a wizard's hat that they had heard from stories. His small black eyes smiled at the sight of the kids, who were becoming regular visitors. The kids leaned around his body to see freshly baked bread, rolls, and cakes sitting on the wooden table next to oven that had a fire going.

"Well, I can see you four did not stop by just to say hello," Merlin the baker responded to the kids, giving them hard stares. The kids stared back at his face, detecting the laughter in his eyes. They suddenly started laughing, causing the baker to laugh with them. He moved back into the doorway, letting the kids walk inside. Philippa, Henri, Colette, and Nicolas made sure not to hit the older baker as they rushed to the table covered in baked goods. Their hunger was growing as they continued starring at the goods. Merlin walked to the other side of the table and began placing the icing on the cakes. He was almost done when suddenly, a loud ring sounded throughout the room, causing Merlin to spray icing all over the table. The kids groaned at the mess, knowing exactly where the ringing came from.

"Why do those bells have to be so loud?" Nicolas complained to the others as he scooped up some of the icing on his finger and then eating it.

"Yeah, what is so important about those bells?" Colette continued, eying the food. Merlin dropped his icing pen, shocked at the kids' questions and complaining. Colette was surprised at his actions, wondering what they had said wrong. "What's wrong Mr. Merlin?"

"You children have never been told of the story of the bells of Notre Dame, and how they saved this very city," Merlin wondered to the children. The four starred at him with confused expressions on their faces, having no idea what he was talking about.

"How can old bells save Paris?" Philippa asked the baker, feeling like they were about to told an interesting story.

"No, no, no, children, the bells themselves did not save Paris. It was the bell-ringers themselves," Merlin answered. The kids became even more confused.

"We've never seen the bell-ringers before," Henri commented, becoming intrigued in a story. "Can you tell us the story?"

"Of course my children, come join me over here," Merlin instructed as he walked over to an empty table, sitting at the end on a stool. Colette, Henri, Nicolas, and Philippa sat all around the table, ready to hear the story. "Now, children, our story begins on a cold, chilly night near the steps of Notre Dame..."

* * *

><p><strong>Glad you made it down here! Hopefully it was okay! I can't wait to write this story! The four kids and Merlin don't directly affect the story, the characters will be introduced in the next few chapters. Well, I'll be working on this story and three others, so I'll be pretty busy. So, click on the review button and say what you thought! See you next time!<strong>


End file.
